Парасол/Галерея/Сезоны 3-5
Третий сезон Магическая дуэль Ponies at town hall.png Неспящие в Понивилле Ponies arguing S3E6.png Академия Чудо-молний Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Smoothly flying through the cloud ring S3E7.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Nicely done there S3EO7.png Touching down S3E07.png Aww isn't that sweet S3E07.png Игры, в которые играют пони Back of Parasols head S2E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Гордость Пинки Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies running through Pinkie S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Pinkie watching confetti rain S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming -stop!- S4E12.png Pinkie Pie -the goof-off is off!- S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Twilight -what about you, Pinkie Pie-- S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ванильная пони Pinkie Pie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Честная сделка AJ and Rarity approaching Bill Neigh's stall S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Ponyville teams training S4E24.png Fluttershy flying upside-down S4E24.png Helia and Parasol hoof-bump while doing wing-ups S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash -there are no winners- S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams go back to training S4E24.png Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png Spike carrying a heavy duffel bag S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -light the torch already- S4E24.png Spike -did you bring a match-- S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -for the whole thing!- S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Our Town in celebration S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Блум и тень Apple Bloom runs up to Mayor Mare S5E4.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Pegasi making the clouds snow S5E5.png Rainbow points Dewdrop to a direction S5E5.png Rainbow points Parasol to a direction S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png Parasol and Noteworthy walking together S5E5.png Rainbow hiding behind a pillar S5E5.png Parasol screaming S5E5.png Parasol and Cloud Kicker having a snowball fight S5E5.png Налаживание отношений Canterlot library interior shot S5E12.png Moon Dancer studying in silence S5E12.png Library ponies shushing Twilight S5E12.png Twilight speeding off-screen S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer inside a magic bubble S5E12.png Library ponies shushing Twilight and Moon Dancer S5E12.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Ponies in Canterlot all wearing Princess Dresses S5E14.png Рарити идёт по следу! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Мастер страха Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png Гвоздь программы Rara singing --I had believed what I was sold-- S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png |index}} en:Parasol/Gallery/Seasons 3-5 Категория:Галереи персонажей